COMPLICATED HEART
by elixkiseki
Summary: A story of an angel that appears to help a young kpop fan boy on telling and expressing his feelings to the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Genie ka ba?

Hindi noh !

Multo?

Hoy mukha ba akong multo?

Eh ano ka nga?!

Tanong ng isang lalaki sa isang nilalang na may pakpak sa harap niya habang kumakamot ng ulo.

"Di ba nga sabi ko sa'yo isa akong anghel at nandito ako para tulungan ka sapanliligaw mo kay Tiffany."

Laking gulat ng lalaki pagkasabi ng anghel tungkol dito.

"Ha ?! Teka paano mo nalaman ang tungkol dun?!"

"Hihi, sabihin na nating parang makulit na guardian angel mo ako kaya alam ko kung gaano mo siya kagusto at alam ko din na elementary pa lang ay sobrang crush mo na siya kaya lang sooobrang torpe mo sa panliligaw sa kanya!"

Wala nang nagawa ang lalaki kundi maniwala sa mga sinasabi ng anghel dahil yun talaga ang katotohanan kahit na nagtataka siya.

"Oh siya hindi pa pala ako nagpapakilala, ako nga pala si SUZY, at your service!"wika ng anghel habang nakangiti.

"Hai sige na nga maniniwala na ako ang dami mong alam eh, ako nga pala si ja-"

"JASON !" biglang sabat ni suzy.

" Oo nga pala isa ka nga pa lang anghel na nangiistalk sakin kaya kilala mo na ako."

"hoy anong nagsstalk ?! excuse me ha!"

"Oh sige na kung wala ka ng sasabihin bukas na lang ulit matutulog muna ako at aasa na nananaginip lang ako at pag-gising ko bukas ay wala na ang makulit na anghel na kausap ko ngayon."

Babalik na sana sa pagkakahiga si jason ngunit kinukulit siya ni Suzy na magkwento tungkol sa kung paano niya nagustuhan si tiffany.

"Ano pa bang ikukwento ko sayo? di ba alam mo na ang lahat tungkol sa'kin ?"

"Hoy hindi naman lahat, siyempre hindi ko naman alam kung bakit siya yung type mo kasi alam ko lang mga ikinikilos mo pero ang iniisip mo siyempre hindi ko na basa yun saka nagsimula lang naman kitang bantayan noong nama-"

"Ha?"

"Wala nevermind..sige na magkwento ka na daliii !"

At wala ng nagawa si Jason kundi magkwento. Sinabi niya na nagustuhan niya si Tiffany unang una dahil cute siya at gusto ni Jason ang pagiging masayahin nito at sa pagiging mahiyain niya kapag kumakausap siya ng boys.

"Ayee! Ang cheesy mo boy! Umamin ka na?"

"Ha?! sira ka ba! siyempre hindi saka natatakot ako baka hindi niya ako gusto kasi hindi ko mabasa ang iniisip niya dahil nga una mahiyain siyang makipagusap sa mga lalaki, pangalawa hindi kami ganon kaclose at pangatlo masyado siyang focus sa pag-aaral."

"Hihi , akala mo lang yun!"

"Ha? paano mo naman nasabi yun?"

"Basta secret muna sa ngayon! Ai teka di ba mahilig ka sa k-pop?"

"Oo , kami ng bestfriend kong si TOP, minsan nga napapagkamalan na kaming bading o kaya weirdo sa pagiging fan namin ng SNSD eh, bakit mo naman naitanong ?"

"Hihi, wala lang!"

"Hai nako bahala ka na nga diyan matutulog na ako at may pasok pa ako bukas pucha ka dinaldal mo ako."

"Hihi sige good night"

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Gising naaaaaa Jasssoooonnnn!"

Muntik nang mapatalon sa kama si Jason sa lakas ng sigaw ni Suzy.

"Ano ka ba ang ingay mo baka marinig ka ni mommy sa baba!"

"Hihi , ikaw lang ang nakakarinig at nakakakita sa'kin kaya sorry na lang kasi kahit magsisigaw ako dito eh ikaw lang ang mapeperwisyo! Hahaha!"

"Leche, sige na gagayak na ako salamat ha pinuyat mo ako kagabi tapos inunahan mo pa ang alarm clock ko kaya eto bangag ako , thank you talaga!" bwisit na wika ni Jason.

"Hihi ,bleehh! Gumayak ka na daliii!" pang-aasar na tugon ni Suzy.

Agad nang gumayak si Jason at kumuha lang siya ng tinapay at agad na siyang umalis na siyempre kasama si Suzy. Pagdating niya sa train station ay hindi niya inaasahan kung sino ang nakasabay niya..

"Pucha.." mahinang sabi ni Jason.

"Oh bakit?"tugon ni Suzy.

"Si Tiffany…"

"Oh? Nasaan?"

"Bulag ka ba ? nandyan sa likod natin." Sabay lingon ni Suzy.

"Ai oo nga noh! Kausapin mo dali!"

"Sira! Ano naman sasabihin ko? Ang awkward naman kung maghhi ako tapos after nun wala na noh!"

Biglang naisip ni Suzy ang naging usapan nila kagabi about sa k-pop.

"Itanong mo kung sino bias niya sa SNSD!"

"Ha ?! pucha kpop fan ba tong ci tiffany?"

"Basta tanungin mo na lang ang dami mo pang satsat eh go!"

At kinausap na nga ni Jason si tiffany ng may kahalong kaba at parang may paru parong hindi mapakali sa tiyan niya.

"Hi tiffany,.."

"Oh Jason hello.."

"Umm…ano ah nabalitaan ko kasi kpop fan ka daw?"

"Umm..oo, bakit?"

"Ah eh kpop fan din ako eh especially SNSD.."

Napakaiiksi ng mga sagot ni Tiffany dahil nga mahiyain ito kapag lalaki ang kausap niya. Ngunit laking gulat ni Jason ng magopen siya tungkol sa kpop.

"OH REALLY?! WAAAAA IM A BIG FAN OF SUNNY!"

Nagtinginan sa kanila ang mga sakay ng tren sa lakas ng sigaw dahil sa pagkabigla ni Tiffany at ang pinakanagulat dito ay si Jason.

"Ay sorry,..kasi naman eh basta usapang kpop nawawala ako sa sarili..hihi" wika ni Tiffany habang namumula pa sa hiya ang kanyang pisngi at sa sobrang cute nito ay hindi na rin napigilan ni Jason ang kanyang pamumula at pagkatulala sa pagkakatitig kay Tiffany.

"Ui Jason.. Jason.."

"Ai sorry..nasan na nga ba tayo?"

"Ano bay an , usapang SONES tayo di ba?"

"Ai hihi oo nga pala."

At pinagpatuloy na nila ang kanilang usapan hanggang sa makarating sila ng school at natutuwa naman si Suzy dahil nglakas loob si Jason na kausapin si Tiffany. Nang mag-uwian na.

"Ui Suzy…"

"Oh bakit?"

"Salamat ha at sinabi mo sa akin na kpop fan siya, kung hindi dahil dun hindi ko siya makakausap kanina ng matagal at hindi kami magiging close."

"Hihi , naku wala yun saka diba yun naman talaga purpose k osa pagbaba ko dito sa lupa, para tulungan ka kay fanny."

"Ha? Fanny?"

"Si tiffany, yun ang nickname niya pero konti lang nakakaalam nun! Hihi"

"Ah ganoon ba? Pero bakit alam mo din yun?"

"Secret!"

"Secret nanaman , yun na nga lang itatawag ko sayo SECRET!"

"Ha?! Urgh I hate you!"

"Wag ka na magreklamo secret tara umuwi na tayo! Haha"

Habang naglalakad sila ay natanong ni Suzy bigla.

"Jason naitanong mo ba number ni Fanny?"

" AY PUCHA HINDI ! URGH !"

"Hihihi alam ko kung ano!"

"Weh? Ano?"

"SECRET! Hahahaha!"

To be continued…..


End file.
